Porque en estos casos se necesita esperanza
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Sophie se pierde durante una excursión a Nueva York.


**_"EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" _PERTENECE A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS**

* * *

- ¡Jenny, no toques eso! ¡Christopher, deja de darle patadas a Sharon! ¡Compórtate!-ordenaba la señorita Cox de acá para allá-. Venga, niños, vamos a entrar. No os separéis y prestad atención al personal. Durante la función, tenéis que estar todos muy calladitos, ¿vale?

- ¡Sí, señorita Cox!-corearon los niños.

Lara Cox tenía a su cargo a unos veinticinco niños, todos de su clase de preescolar. Veinticinco niños inquietos y parlanchines casi imposibles de controlar a no ser que uno tuviera un látigo a mano; y eso sin contar a los grupos de otras clases. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que a la pequeña Sophie Bennett se le había caído al suelo un pequeño huevo de Pascua que llevaba en el bolsillo desde hacía bastante tiempo, que éste había salido rodando calle abajo y que la niña había corrido detrás de él.

* * *

Jamie se volvió a asomar por la ventana, exhalando aire por la nariz profundamente. Tamborileó los dedos en el cristal, ansioso, simplemente porque era incapaz de estarse quieto. Veía aparcado en la puerta de casa el coche de los agentes de policía que seguían interrogando a sus padres en el salón de estar.

_"Vamos...Ven...Por favor, ven..."_, pensaba.

Entonces, sintió que sus dedos se congelaban con el contacto con el cristal. Su corazón dio un vuelco. La ventana se estaba cubriendo de una fina capa de escarcha, a pesar de que aún no había llegado el otoño. Era él. Ya estaba allí. Abrió la ventana y, efectivamente, Jack entró por ella sin esperar invitación.

- ¡Has venido!-exclamó Jamie, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tú me has llamado-dijo Jack, encogiéndose de hombros. Se asomó ligeramente por la ventana y se quedó mirando el coche patrulla-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hace la policía aquí?

La sonrisa de Jamie se desvaneció al instante. El niño bajó la cabeza.

- Es...Es Sophie...Ha...-tuvo que tomarse una pausa para sentarse en la cama y librarse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta, ante la atenta mirada de Jack-. Ha...desaparecido.

Jack alzó las cejas.

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

- Esta mañana, en una excursión a Nueva York. Se la llevaron para ver una obra de teatro con el colegio. No saben qué pasó, pero al contar a los niños a la salida ella...ya no estaba...

- Pero...Esa ciudad es enorme y está lleno de policías, ¿no la ha visto nadie? Digo yo que...

Jamie negó con la cabeza.

- No...Jack, estoy muy asustado...Sophie es muy pequeña y me han contado cómo son esos sitios...Puede haberse metido en algún sitio donde no debería o...O la pueden haber secuestrado o...

- Jamie, Jamie, cálmate-Jack posó sus manos en sus hombros y lo forzó a mirarlo-. Mírame. Todo va a salir bien...¿De acuerdo?

Jamie asintió con la cabeza e intentó parecer fuerte, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar.

- ¿De acuerdo?-repitió Jack.

Les interrumpieron unos pequeños golpes al cristal de la ventana. Allí, en el alféizar, estaba apoyado Bunny.

- He venido en cuanto me he enterado-dijo, entrando a la habitación.

- H-Hola...-le saludó Jamie.

- No tenías por qué molestarte, ya me ocupo yo de esto-respondió Jack con cara de pocos amigos.

- En realidad sí tengo por qué molestarme. Nueva York ha mejorado estos últimos años en el tema del crimen, pero sigue sin ser lugar para una niña. Y más aún para una niña sola-replicó Bunny, cruzándose de brazos-. Puedo encontrarla más rápido con mis túneles que tú moviéndote con tus ventisquillas.

- Eso es discutible-sonrió Jack, alzando una ceja.

- Me encantaría, pero no tengo tiempo para discusiones. Cada minuto que pasa puede ser crucial.

Dicho esto, Bunny dio varios golpes al suelo. Un agujero se abrió ante sus pies.

- No puedo prometerte traerla sana y salva, Jamie, pero haré lo que pueda-le dijo al niño.

- Tsk, ¿por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú?-masculló Jack, cruzándose de brazos.

Bunny le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa mientras flexionaba las piernas.

- Soy el guardián de la esperanza. Es lo que hace falta en estos casos-se limitó a decir antes de saltar por el agujero, que desapareció al instante.

* * *

Realmente, no tenía por qué hacer eso. Los guardianes se dedicaban a proteger la infancia de los niños, pero para encontrarlos cuando se perdían estaba la policía. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, cosas que afectaban a millones de niños de todo el mundo, ¿por qué dejarlo todo de lado por uno solo, sin consultar a los demás?

_"Lo hago por su hermano. Aún le debo un gran favor. Fue el último niño que creía en mí..."_, se dijo Bunny a sí mismo.

Nueva York era una ciudad inmensa, terriblemente grande. Bunny tenía que admitir que no sabía por donde empezar.

Tenía entendido que los profesores y los agentes de policía habían buscado a Sophie en los alrededores del teatro donde se celebraba la excursión, ya que la niña era pequeña y no podía haberse alejado mucho, pero nadie la había visto. Ni un comerciante de la zona pudo dar una sola pista debido al trabajo que habían tenido con tanta gente.

- Tal vez...

Formó un túnel a sus pies y se transportó a través de él unas pocas manzanas más lejos del lugar donde había sido vista la niña por última vez. Nada. Por mucho que oteó, no vio ni señal de la niña. Correteó por las azoteas, echó un vistazo a los comercios, pero tampoco dio resultado.

Pasaban las horas y seguía igual.

¿Habría llegado demasiado tarde?

Intentó no pensar en secuestros y asesinatos, pero aquellas ideas le venían a la cabeza irremediablemente. Era un poco extremo, pero aquellas cosas pasaban. Y más en esos lugares.

_"No. Está bien. Sophie está bien...Hay que tener esperanza" _

Se estaba haciendo de noche, y eso no era bueno. Tenía que darse prisa.

Hizo un nuevo túnel y volvió al teatro donde la habían perdido. Mucha gente caminaba a aquellas horas por la acera, juntándose con los que esperaban para ver las últimas funciones, y eso le impedía ver bien, pero aún así quiso echar un vistazo. Se paseó varias veces por el tejado para tener una buena vista, y también se ayudó de su desarrollado olfato para captar aunque sólo fuera una mínima señal de vida de la pequeña.

Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, reconoció a lo lejos, casi al final de la calle, una figura familiar. Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al edificio en concreto, que estaba en obras y se inclinó para ver mejor.

Era un huevo. ¡Uno de sus huevos! Podría reconocer esos colores resplandecientes en cualquier lugar.

Lo sujetaba una personita envuelta en una chaqueta algo exagerada para el tiempo que hacía y una bufanda rosa, con el pelo rubio y destartalado. Estaba apoyada en la fachada de una galería comercial, tan pegada a un mendigo que pedía sentado en la acera que parecía su hija. Miraba a todas partes, confusa y asustada. Sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas delataban que se había hartado a llorar, y eso favorecía indirectamente al mendigo, a quien la gente daba monedas apiadada por el estado de la niña.

Bunny la reconoció al instante y en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que nadie miraba, dio un salto, aterrizó a pocos centímetros de Sophie, la cogió en brazos y ambos cayeron por un agujero antes de que la niña pudiera alegrarse de verlo. El mendigo despertó del sopor en el que estaba sumido, pero pensó que habría sido el viento.

* * *

- ¡Conejito!

- ¿Dónde has estado, renacuajo? ¡Todo el mundo te ha estado buscando!-Bunny trató de no gritarla, pero aún estaba tenso y le resultaba casi imposible.

- Se me cayó-contestó Sophie, señalando el huevo que aún sujetaba en sus manitas-. No se paraba.

A Bunny se le ocurrieron decenas de réplicas y regañinas, pero eso era cosa de sus padres y sus maestros, no suya. Él ya había hecho suficiente con encontrarla sana y salva. Además, le sorprendió gratamente que aún llevara encima los huevos que le había regalado la última vez que se vieron y que la hubieran dado algo de alivio.

- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó. Al fin y al cabo, era lo único importante.

- Sí-contestó Sophie.

- ¿Seguro?-insistió Bunny.

- Sí...Pero tengo hambre-añadió Sophie, tocándose la barriguita.

- Ya comerás-sonrió Bunny.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de los Bennett con la niña en brazos.

- Espero que tengas preparada una buena excusa para todo esto, pequeñaja.

Sophie no contestó. Parecía que todo el miedo se había esfumado nada más verle y ahora se dedicaba a juguetear con su pelaje riendo por lo bajo.

- Eres un pequeño diablillo insaciable-rió Bunny, haciéndole un par de cosquillas.

Una vez en la puerta, pulsó el timbre, la dejó en el suelo y le acarició el pelo.

- Ahora tengo que irme-se despidió de ella-. No te metas en más líos.

- ¡Conejito! ¡No te vayas, conejito!-exclamó ella, aferrándose a su mano.

- Tu familia está muy preocupada por ti, y no me gusta mucho la idea de tenerte todo el día pegada a mí como una garrapata-replicó Bunny, dando un par de pasos.

- Por favor, conejito, por favor...-sollozó Sophie.

Bunny no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez? ¿Tanto quería estar con él?

No sabía qué hacer exactamente. A pesar de su trabajo, no sabía exactamente qué hacer con un niño. Lo único que se le ocurrió para reconfortarla fue darle un abrazo.

- No llores, Sophie. El conejito siempre estará cuidando de ti-le susurró al oído.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y la señora Bennett soltó un pequeño gritito ahogado.

- ¡Sophie!

Su niña estaba sola de pie frente a la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados, Sophie, que...!-los gemidos de la madre fueron reemplazados por un torrente de abrazos, besos y algunas lágrimas.

- ¡Sophie!-exclamó su padre, saliendo a recibirla también con cara de extremo alivio-. ¡Oh, Sophie, cielo!

Jamie bajó las escaleras corriendo al oír las voces. Sonrió hasta que le empezó a doler la mandíbula al ver a su hermanita de vuelta, pero no fue a abrazarla inmediatamente. Corrió a la sala de estar y descorrió las cortinas. Bunny estaba allí, escondido en el jardín. Jamie gesticuló un "gracias" con los labios y él inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Hecho esto, ya estaba listo para recibir a su hermanita.

Jack bajó flotando a su lado.

- Al final lo has hecho-dijo.

- Al menos sabe que tiene que quedarse quieta donde está si se pierde-asintió Bunny.

- ¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a pintar huevos y devolver a sus casas a niños desaparecidos?

- No te equivoques, esto era una deuda que tenía que saldar.

- Ya...¡Vamos, hasta los elfos saben que le tienes cariño a esa niñita! ¡Dilo!

- ...¡Bah, tú qué sabrás!

* * *

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. ¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca más!

- Sí...

- Por cierto, Sophie...¿Qué hacías tú sola en el porche? ¿Quién te ha llevado aquí?

- El conejito de Pascua.

- ¿El conejito de Pascua?

- Sí.

La respuesta era tan absurda que los Bennett decidieron pensar que había sido un amable ciudadano o un policía que tenía prisa. Realmente no importaba, porque por fin su niña estaba en casa.

Sin embargo, no terminaban de entender por qué Jamie sonreía tanto.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Por qué Nueva York? Porque es crudo perderse en una ciudad como esa, especialmente si eres un niño. Que se lo digan a Macaulay Culkin. Además, segun vi en la película, Burgess, la ciudad donde viven los Bennett, no está muy lejos de allí. Casi seguro que me equivoco, pero bueno, es un fic y necesitaba un lugar, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.  
**

**¿Por qué Bunnymund y Sophie? Porque cada vez que están juntos en pantalla me derrito.  
**

**¡Toda crítica, siempre que sea constructiva, es bien recibida!  
**


End file.
